Vehicle control systems are typically aftermarket electronic systems installed in vehicles for consumers' convenience The functionality provided by such systems may include remote start capability, control of security and convenience features, climate control, and others. Telematics systems include systems that allow monitoring of the vehicle usage and performance, and communicating with the vehicle and the user of the vehicle.
A need in the art exists for improved techniques for initially configuring and later reconfiguring vehicle control systems, for improved techniques for communicating with vehicle control systems, and for improved communication techniques with telematics systems.